This invention relates generally to ground rod clamps for clamping ground wires to a ground rod.
A number of ground rod clamps have been developed for making connections to a ground rod. The ground rod clamps employ various structures for establishing an electrical connection between the ground rod and the ground wires. Such connections may be susceptible to loosening due to vibration, especially where multiple ground wires are connected.
Ground rods will very often deform at the top into a "mushroom-like" configuration on being hammered into the ground. Conventional ground rod clamps may be difficult or impossible to install when such ground rod deformation occurs.